1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-held image stabilization and balancing system for cameras, particularly video cameras. More specifically, the invention relates to improvements to the image stabilization and balancing system disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,808,324 and 6,905,264, both of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
2. Related Art
Various mechanisms are known to which video cameras can be mounted to provide image stabilization and balancing, to compensate for movement of the camera during shooting.
One prior art device 10, known as Glidecam 2000 Pro, is a lightweight, hand-held, camcorder stabilizing system which allows a cameraman to shoot smooth shots even while going to extremes like running up and down stairs or traveling over rugged terrain.
The Glidecam 2000 Pro has an offset handle grip attached to a free floating Gimbal 220, which allows the user's hand to move up and down, and side to side, thereby isolating the user's hands from unwanted motions from the camera.
A camera platform moves back and forth, and side to side, to allow adjustment of the cameras horizontal balance. By varying the amount of counterweight disks on a base platform the camera's vertical balance can be adjusted.
The Glidecam 2000 Pro supports any camcorder or movie camera weighing up to 6 pounds. A small LCD monitor can be attached to a base monitor mount hole provided on the Glidecam 2000 Pro.
Another prior art device is known as Steadicam JR and is manufactured and distributed by The Tiffen Company. Steadicam JR is a compact, personal Steadicam for lightweight Compact VHS, Super VHS-C, 8 mm, Hi8, Super Hi8 and Mini DV camcorders weighing up to 4 pounds. Structurally, the Steadicam JR is similar to the Glidecam 2000 Pro and is made up of a camera platform, a gimbaled hand grip, a flat screen monitor and two folding arms. The heart of the Steadicam JR is a stabilization concept that uses weights and balances, which places the center of gravity within its free-floating, inter-gimbaled handle assembly.
Finally, another device for stabilizing a camera during shooting is a conventional tripod or monopod. These devices provide three legs, in the case of a tripod, and one leg, in the case of a monopod, to touch the ground and provide a balance for a camera attached to the top of the tripod or monopod.
The image stabilization and balancing system disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,808,324 and 6,905,264 embodies many of the best attributes of stabilization devices and monopods in a light, compact construction. However, from the perspective of providing a compact construction, its configuration is not optimal, it requires adjustable weights for balancing, and it does not provide a way to incorporate a tripod.
It is to the solution of these and other problems that the present invention is directed.